


FFXV Brotherly Love Week Prompts

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV Brotherly Love Week, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Fourteen days of fun sweet prompts featuring our favorite group of chocobros.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: FFXV Brotherly Love Week





	FFXV Brotherly Love Week Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun doing these and I hope you all like them as well. :)

Day 1: Hand Holding  
Day 2: Sleepy Cuddles “You look pale”  
Day 3: Promises I Childhood  
Day 4: Comfort After a Nightmare  
Day 5: Sharing a Blanket  
Day 6: Forehead/Cheek Kisses  
Day 7: Reading Together  
Day 8: "I will protect you"  
Day 9: Happy/Sad Tears  
Day 10: Carry  
Day 11: Baking  
Day 12: "Your hands are shaking"  
Day 13: Caught in the Rain  
Day 14 Laughing   


  
  


Top

#  Day 1: Hand Holding

“Are you sure this is alright?” Gladio questioned as they strolled down the corridor. Normally Noct wouldn’t go for this sort of thing out in public. When the prince didn’t verbally respond, Gladio almost released his hand. Noct must have sensed his apprehension, and immediately tightened his hold. Guessing that meant yes, Gladio worked to keep pace with Noct as they walked.

“You did a good job today,” he added while passing a painting of the late King Mors followed by one of King Regis . “Your dad was proud of you, I could tell.” Again, Noct’s grip got stronger. 

Gladio had witnessed the council putting the young prince through his paces earlier. Today had been an extremely trying session. So much so, that Ignis was still in the meeting room working to calm everyone’s nerves. When the session officially ended Gladio had been ready to whisk Noct away. Surprisingly, it was King Regis that gave him a slight nod of approval when Gladio had hovered nearby. 

While guiding Noct to the door, Gladio had felt his friend shaking. Clearly he was still angry at how he’d been treated. Ignis’ raised voice had reached his ears as they exited the space. If Ignis was mad then Noct had every right to feel upset. The council had gone too far today. 

Sighing heavily Gladio glanced to the side, checking on Noct. He looked defeated but Gladio knew in time, he’d calm down. “We can go hang out in my dad’s office until someone misses us,” he suggested. 

Noct hummed softly, “wouldn’t we get discovered sooner that way?” 

“Nah, my dad never uses his office anyway, he’s got far too many dumb ass meetings to go to.” 

A faint smile broke on Noct’s lips, “you mean dumb ass meetings like the one we were just in?” 

“Yeah, exactly, just like that one. Full of idiots and old farts that wear bad toupees.” His last comment finally elicited a bark of laughter from his companion. 

Noct grinned up at him and playfully swung their hands. “Thanks for making me laugh.” 

“Always at your service, Highness.” Gladio offered kindly. “Come on, let’s go hide and play some kings knight.” 

  
  
  


Top

#  Day 2: Sleepy Cuddles “You look pale” 

  


When the room spun marginally Ignis knew he had a slight issue. The day had been long and skipping lunch hadn’t helped his cause. However, as he stood wavering in his office Ignis decided a break might be in order. Opting to grab his shoulder bag he finally attempted to leave and go home. 

The key had barely been inserted in the lock before someone called his name in the hallway. Taking a steading breath Ignis turned to greet this new challenge. The manager of the glaive financial assistance department was headed his way with a determined look. 

“Scientia, I’m so glad I caught you, I’ve got an emergency.” the man explained. 

Ignis didn’t unlock his office door again and instead patiently listened to the story he was being told. On any other day he would have happily gone back to work to help this gentleman, but today his problem only sounded like a burden. Though troublesome, this man’s issue was not an emergency. 

Being overly tired meant Ignis’ search for the right words, to politely decline in assisting, took longer than expected. He’d only managed to sputter a weak ‘well you see’ before a second person called his name. Astrals’ today was going to kill him. Peering around the man Ignis’ initial impression improved. Gladio was the person who’d called out. The shield was walking towards them both and gave a cheery smile and wave as he approached. 

“There you are!” He exclaimed. “Sorry to interrupt, but uh --,” Gladio paused and furrowed his brow in concern. “Are you alright? You look pale,” he added while stepping closer and feeling Ignis’ forehead with the back of his hand. 

Taken aback by the move Ignis simply stared at Gladio and shrugged. 

The man from glaive affairs was now wide eyed and fumbling his own words. “I’m so sorry Scienita, I -- I didn’t realize you weren’t feeling well.” He looked truly stricken at having bothered Ignis in the first place. 

“It's quite alright, perhaps tomorrow we can talk more about this issue you’re having?” 

“Of course, I’ll leave you to get some rest,” the man offered right before he turned and practically ran down the hallway. 

“Thank you for saving me,” Ignis sighed when he was certain they were alone. 

“Oi, I’m not done yet, you really do look unwell.” 

It was both a surprise and a delight, when not two minutes later, Gladio ushered him out of the building. Ignis would normally protest such behavior, but he was exhausted and Gladio seemed to know exactly what he needed. 

Ignis was grateful Gladio had come to rescue him. Now, as he sat bundled up in a blanket on his sofa, nursing a cup o noodle, Ignis felt more like himself. The meal wasn’t what he would prepare for himself, but Gladio had insisted he eat something quick. Apparently he’d been worried Ignis would fall asleep before he’d eaten. 

Gladio easily pulled him close once he was done. Sinking into the shield's warmth, Ignis allowed his body to relax as they cuddled on the couch. The soothing vibrations of Gladio’s voice was the last thing he remembered. He wasn’t sure, but it sounded like Gladio had urged him to let go and rest. 

  
  


Top

#  Day 3: Promises I Childhood

  


Noct flinched and grabbed Ignis’ arm roughly, “is Ramuh mad at me?” he whispered. 

Ignis shook his head and smiled, “no he’s just singing.” 

“Huh? That's weird, people don’t sound like that when they are singing,” Noct pouted. 

The young prince had all but forgotten his initial fear as they watched the rain spatter against the window. “Nonsense, how do you know that? Have you heard any of the other gods singing? Maybe they all sound like that,” Ignis countered. 

Noct narrowed his bright eyes and shook his head, “I still don’t believe it.” 

“Well it's nothing to be afraid of, highness, we’re safe.” 

“Promise?” Noct checked as he looked up at Ignis, and squeezed his arm again. 

“I promise. Do you think he takes requests?” Ignis asked with a grin. 

“No way, we wouldn’t be able to tell, all the thunder sounds the same.” 

“I still think we should try, what harm could it do. If he doesn’t know the song then he’ll do his own.” Perking up at the idea Noct hauled Ignis closer to the window and cranked it open. The sound of the rain was louder now but a pleasant rush of air filled the room. “What should we request?” Ignis pondered. 

“How about jingle bells, but the funny one,” Noct instantly suggested. 

“You mean the batman smells version?” Ignis giggled. 

Noct nodded excitedly and jumped up and down, “ready, we both need to shout it out the window.” 

Nodding his head in acknowledgment, Ignis took a deep breath and readied himself. The prince counted them down. 

“One, two, three -- JINGLE BELLS, BATMAN SMELLS!” they screamed out the window in unison. 

Ignis wasn’t sure what result they’d get, since he was pretty sure Ramuh wasn’t actually singing up there. He’d simply remembered when he, himself, had been scared of the thunder, and his uncle had calmed his nerves. The gods were merely singing, he’d told Ignis. The idea was so silly that it’d worked. No longer afraid of the loud rumbling noises that accompanied storms Ignis felt confident in telling Noct the same tale. 

Learning the science behind thunder and lightning that year in school had been very enlightening for Ignis. Still grateful that his uncle had helped him with his fears, despite the mistruth behind it. Ignis was happy to see Noct smiling as they waited for a response from the heavens. 

In what Ignis would only describe as a small miracle, Ramuh attempted to sing for them a few seconds later. Several succinct flashes of lightning triggered a crescendo of loud booms. Both boys squealed in delight and hugged each other as the rain continued on. 

“He did it Iggy!” Noct exclaimed. “We gotta ask for another one.” 

They continued shouting things out the window until King Regis came into the room with a curious look. “I have just been given news that two little kids are being silly in here.” 

Ignis stopped jumping around and tried to get Noct to be still. He was only eight, but he knew they should be at attention for the king. 

Noct on the other hand, had other ideas, “Dad, come shout at Ramuh, he’s singing and we’re telling him what songs to do.” 

“Oh is that so,” the king mused as he approached the pair. 

Ignis would have never guessed that the king would shout at the gods, but he did. After that day Noct wasn’t frightened by loud storms anymore. He’d take a moment and shout something up at the sky if it thundered, and then turn and smile at Ignis. Sometimes Ramuh would listen, other times he’d ignore their pleas. Ignis had to concede it sounded nothing like singing, but it was fun to believe anyway. 

  
  


Top

#  Day 4: Comfort After a Nightmare I Head/Back Scratches

  


The lack of light was so severe it begged the existence of another dimension. Ignis had never experienced anything like it before. Even his blindness wasn’t this oppressive, and he’d been living without that sense for almost a decade now. An instinctive reflex to breathe deeply, to help calm his nerves, resulted in stuttered breath and restricted throat. Moving didn’t help either, struggling to reach out to feel what he knew wasn’t there did nothing. His limbs wouldn’t move as he wished. 

Panic was starting to set in, he was trapped with no escape from this hellish pit of nothingness. Crying out for help had no effect. The vast empty sensation he was drowning in, merely continued on and made Ignis’ heart rate spike. 

Right when Ignis felt he might expire from the stress of it all, something moved him. His body shook and then, like a break in the clouds, the darkness vanished. The usual dull grey tones he’d become accustomed to, greeted his damaged eyes. Breathing out a sigh of relief Ignis sagged into the bedding once again. 

“You alright?” a groggy, sleep heavy, voice asked a second later. 

Remembering where he was, Ignis reached out an arm seeking Gladio’s to make sure he still wasn’t in that terrible, far away place. “I believe I had a nightmare,” he managed. 

“You look a little rattled. Do you want to talk about it?” Gladio checked as he moved around the bed. Ignis could tell the shield was getting closer to him.

“I just felt afraid, thank you for waking me.” 

“I’m always here for ya,” 

“What time is it?” Ignis asked unsure of how many hours they had left before the day started in earnest. 

Again Gladio’s body shifted, “Just past two. We should try and go back to sleep.” 

The thought of slipping back into that nightmare made Ignis’ skin crawl. “Perhaps I might get up and read.” 

Gladio hummed but didn’t reply straight away. All Ignis could hear was Gladio’s long breaths, thinking he’d fallen asleep Ignis was startled when he finally spoke. “You should rest. I’ll feel like I failed if I find you hunched over one of your braille books in the morning.”

“Oh, I see your point.” 

“Lemme try somethin’, relax and tell me if I’m helping or not.” 

Ignis wasn’t sure what Gladio had planned until a warm solid weight landed on his head. About to question the move, Ignis instead sighed loudly when Gladio began gently massaging his scalp. The sensation of strong fingers running up the sides of his head, and through his hair made Ignis’ mind go numb. Astrals, this felt so good. 

It wasn’t until the next morning as they sat eating breakfast, that Ignis was able to give his thanks for the massage. According to Gladio he’d made several content sounds and had fallen asleep peacefully. Figures, with special treatment like that, Ignis’ body had instantly relaxed. 

“Must I suffer the ill effects of a night terror to receive such gifts in the future?” Ignis asked teasingly as he sipped his coffee. 

Gladio laughed and Ignis could hear the chair creak as he leaned back. “Nah, all you gotta do is ask. Like I said, I’m always here for ya.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Top

#  Day 5: Sharing a Blanket 

  


“For heaven’s sakes Prompto, will you stop looking at me like that.” Ignis chided as he rolled over to try and go back to sleep. 

The blond in question whined softly, “I can’t, not now.” 

“Why on Eos not?” Ignis huffed as he hugged himself to get warm. 

“Dude, come on,” Prompto complained softly, “you can’t wake up and give me your blanket and then expect me not to feel bad.” 

“I’m afraid that’s how it’s going to be, unless you think we can make it to the car without issue to grab another one.” 

“Don’t be stupid, we can share.” Prompto blurted excitedly. 

Ignis did in fact feel slightly dumb for not thinking of that option. He’d been so focused on his shivering tent mate that he’d not considered that notion. “Yes, well that would make sense given our current predicament.” 

“I know it sucks that we got separated earlier but at least Gladio and Noct made it to the other haven safely.”

“With most of our supplies no less.” Ignis huffed. Though he knew a quick call would remedy the situation. Noct could simply put the items they needed in the armiger and he would be able to pluck them out a second later. This tactic meant he’d have to think carefully on what they’d need at the other haven. Ignis and Prompto had taken the tent so it only seemed fair that a majority of the sleeping bags and blankets go to Noct and Gladio. 

They only had to survive the night and then they could regroup in the morning. Ignis was debating about banning night hunts for a little while. Getting separated and almost killed by demons was not a fun activity. 

“So,” Prompto hedged carefully, “you gonna come over here and share this blanket with me or what?” 

With a long suffering sigh Ignis scooted over and joined Prompto under the covers. Without hesitation they both clung to each other. “I do believe we may survive this night yet,” Ignis mused as he closed his eyes and soaked up the warmth. Prompto merely hummed in response and was soon snoring softly. 

The feeling of added weight over his body roused Ignis the next morning. Peering up towards the tent entrance revealed Gladio crouched down and smiling at him. 

“I didn’t realize until this morning that you two probably didn’t have enough blankets last night,” he offered while smoothing out a second one over Ignis and Prompto’s legs. 

“We improvised,” Ignis answered sleepily. 

“It's early, go back to sleep. Princess is still sleeping but I figured I would run over and check up on you both, and bring an extra blanket.” 

“Most appreciated,” Ignis sighed. He’d gotten warm earlier in the night when Prompto and he had huddled together, but now with the extra blanket he felt perfectly toasty. He was about to drift off again when a through struck him, “did you both sleep alright?” 

“Yeah, you know me, I’m a human space heater and Noct pretty much slept on top of me the whole night. We were fine.” 

“Most excellent,” Ignis smiled. 

“Go back to sleep Iggy, relax and enjoy the warmth.” 

Normally Ignis would already be up, but their schedule had been altered with the night hunt. Figuring it wouldn’t hurt he decided going back to sleep was a sound decision. Besides, Prompto was warm and the idea of having to leave their little toasty cocoon made him shiver. 

Ignis barely noticed Gladio zipping the tent back up. Fully relaxing Ignis drifted off into a pleasant slumber. 

  
  


Top

#  Day 6: Forehead/Cheek Kisses I "It'll be okay"

  


The feeling of exhaustion wore heavily as Prompto trudged onward. He could do this, he’d been through worse. His clothes were soaked as he continued on the path along the river. Stupid monsters had to attack and make him lose his balance. Prompto was sure he’d fired off one good shot before landing in the rushing waters. The sensation was almost pleasant for a split second, before the current dragged him away. 

Holding his side Prompto was thankful his wound wasn’t deep, they were out of potions at the moment and he knew everyone would breathe a little easier since he wasn’t seriously injured. So that made it monsters two, Prompto zero as the score went. He’d gotten slashed by one of them and shoved in the water by another. 

A twig snapping behind him made Prompto whip his head around. Shit, something else was out there with him. Maybe if he ran he could get some distance between him and whatever it was. Rushing as best he could with wet boots and rocky terrain he nearly tripped when he heard shouting in the distance. 

It was Gladio’s voice, roaring his name out into the ethos. Thank the six, he was gonna make it. Opting to scream at the top of his lungs for help, Prompto soon saw his friends running his way. Noct warped a few times to shorten the distance. When the prince got close enough, his look of relief was plain as day. However, it quickly morphed into one of concern. Prompto watched as Noct’s eyes darted to the side, right, that thing was still back there ready to attack. 

His friend had already readied his sword and was warping past Prompto to attack. The sound of something growling made it clear what had been stalking him. A coreul. Summoning his gun he turned and prepared to shoot. Why he’d not bothered to try and do this earlier was a mystery. The adrenaline from the prior battle had made his thought process slightly muddled. 

Aiming carefully he fired off a shot. The beast howled in pain and made to attack again, but Gladio’s great sword came crashing down a second later. It didn’t have much fight left after that and Noct was able to finish it off. 

“Are you alright?” Ignis asked as he placed a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “We didn’t know what had happened.” 

Managing a nod Prompto took a deep breath and reached out to steady himself on a tree trunk. 

“Oh my, you’re injured. Let’s get back to camp so we can get that cleaned up,” Ignis announced as he looked over Prompto’s midsection. 

“The cut isn’t deep, don’t worry about me.” 

Ignis narrowed his eyes and huffed out a small breath, but didn’t say anything more. The walk back to the haven was quiet as they traipsed along. Noct stayed by his side and kept offering him sympathetic smiles. 

“Seriously dude, I’m okay,” Prompto whispered to his friend. 

“Yeah I know, but it was still scary not knowing what happened to you.” 

Humming in response Prompto continued on. When they reached the haven he let out a sigh, they’d made it. 

“Come on kiddo, let's get you patched up,” Gladio supplied as he helped him up over the edge, “see if you can get comfortable in the tent while I go get the medical supplies.” 

Following Gladio’s instructions he was able to get out of his wet clothing and changed into his sleep pants. The shallow gash on his stomach had stopped bleeding but it wasn’t pretty looking by any means. Laying back on the bedding Prompto waited for Gladio’s return. 

When his eyelids became too heavy Prompto didn’t fight the sensation. Quickly tumbling off into a light slumber, Prompto only partially roused again when he heard a whispered conversation nearby. 

“He’s not like in a coma or something is he?” Noct asked.

“It’ll be okay,” came Ignis’ soothing voice, “he’s simply exhausted. Let him rest.” 

“He should eat somethin’ later though,” Gladio added. 

The sound of fabric rustling was the only warning Prompto got before he felt something warm touch his forehead. 

“Relax buddy, you’ve earned it.” Noct uttered softly. 

“Mnhnnnn,” was the only thing Prompto could mumble before sleep took him once more. He was safe and that’s all that mattered. 

Top

#  Day 7: Reading Together

  


Prompto’s skin was warm, and soft under his touch as Gladio rubbed little circles on his elbow. The blond didn’t seem to mind, his focus was elsewhere. Normally it was Gladio that read out loud when they went to bed, but this time Prompto had started into their latest adventure without question. 

The suspense must have been too great. They’d left off on a rather wild part in the book the night before. Taking a slow breath Gladio relaxed into the bedding, and enjoyed the show Prompto was putting on. Of course the blond had to act out all the parts, it made it more exciting that way. 

However, when Prompto’s voice faltered Gladio nudged him gently in encouragement, “what’s up?” 

Prompto sighed and angled the book towards him, “this phrase is weird.” 

Staring down at the page, Gladio was greeted with a long, barely pronounceable phrase in another language. The practice of adopting foreign language words in standard vocabulary was still odd to him. Was it that much easier than creating a new word? Granted, commenting that someone had a special  _ je ne sais quoi _ was cool sounding, but it was still hard to read. 

“The main character is just trying to say he’s enraptured by some girl’s beauty,” Gladio offered after a second. 

“Jeez, and using that crazy wording was the best way to do it?” Prompto pondered with a snort. 

“Hey, this book is ridiculous already, I wouldn’t be surprised if it happened again,” Gladio chuckled. 

“I dunno if that's a good thing. Whatever, let's find out what he’s gonna do about this pretty lady.” Prompto enthused while angling the book back to read better. It seemed the author had other plans and not two minutes later Prompto paused again, “oh for crying out loud, it's another one.” 

Gladio couldn’t help but laugh as he leaned closer to inspect the page where Prompto was pointing. Once he’d spotted the word Gladio was already thinking of the perfect analogy. This book was proving to be more fun than he’d anticipated! Hugging Prompto closer they continued reading until the pull of sleep was too great. Hopefully, they’d find more things to laugh about tomorrow night. 

Top

  
  


#  Day 8: "I will protect you"

  


“Stay behind me!” Ignis ordered to Noct as the thongs of people began rushing the podium. This was only supposed to be a simple speech, but something had gone wrong. A loud boom had just sounded and everyone was racing to flee the area. However, this meant they were taking the fastest possible route, and that was straight through the stage. 

Wondering what the best option was Ignis looked around and was met with total chaos. Gladio had gotten separated from them and was shouting above the din to get his attention. His frantic hand gestures indicated he wanted them to stay put. It seemed he was trying to come to them. 

The crowd was getting more and more forceful as they pushed to get to the exit. Thinking fast, Ignis grabbed Noct’s wrist and drug him over to the podium. It wasn’t easy going and at one point his foot got stomped on and he nearly had an elbow to the face. Thankfully, the tall, heavy duty, bastion of public speaking was still standing and awaiting his arrival. Ducking down Ignis shoved Noct into the cavity underneath. 

The prince protested his efforts and tried to remain standing, “What about you?” he blurted as Ignis continued to shield him. 

“I’ll be fine, I need to ensure your safety for now,” Ignis huffed as he blocked the access to the space with his body. 

“Ignis!” Noct shouted, “I can help!” 

Right as Ignis was about to answer a sudden movement from his right drew his attention. Preparing for the worst, Ignis raised his arms to shield his face. Instead a familiar weight grasped his shoulder. 

“It’s me!” Gladio exclaimed, “I will protect you both, just sit tight.” 

Ignis watched in relief as Gladio summoned his shield, and carefully buffeted them from the crowd. The panic from before was starting to die down, and Ignis could tell the numbers of people were thinning.

“He’s not hitting people is he?” Noct questioned from his hiding spot. 

“No,” Ignis replied, “he’s using the shield defensively rather than offensively.” 

“Are you hurt?” Noct asked while reaching out to physically pull Ignis closer. 

“I’m fine, the crowd appears to be dissipating,” Ignis offered as he took Noct’s hand and squeezed it. 

“You two good?” Gladio’s voice called after a minute. “I think the worst of it is over, let’s get you out of here.” 

Leaving the premises was easy now that mostly everyone had evacuated. “What on eos happened earlier?” Ignis asked once they’d all tumbled into the waiting sedan outside. 

“Some dumb ass set off a firework inside the damn building. They guy got tackled immediately afterwards, and he was just drunk.” Gladio supplied as he leaned back in the seat. “That’s why I told you to stay put, I’d already gotten word there was no real threat. I got worried you both would get hurt trying to get out.”

“That podium was heavy enough to withstand the onslaught of the masses, it proved a handy place to seek refuge.” Ignis offered with a nod. 

“Easy for you to say,” Noct piped up, “do you have any idea how much gum was stuck under there?!” 

Gladio’s booming laughter filled the car before Ignis had a chance to formulate a response. “Yes, well it was the only place I could think to shelter you.” 

Noct shook his head and smiled despite the situation. “Look it, I’m not complaining about getting rescued. I didn’t want to get crushed to death by my own people. I’m glad you were both around to help.” 

“I’ll always be there for you guys, don’t ever doubt it,” Gladio announced with conviction. “Now which one of us is going to write up the official report of what happened?” 

Ignis groaned and leaned back in the seat. “Let me guess, that’d be me right?” 

“Actually, since Gladio wasn’t with us at first, he’s gotta do his own report too.” Noct added with a smirk. “You’ll always be there for us, remember?” he teased. 

“Good thing I like you,” Gladio grumbled good-naturedly. 

The remainder of the car ride back to the citadel was filled with Noct and Gladio’s banter regarding report writing. Ignis was simply grateful that nothing terrible had happened. He’d already checked his phone, and no reports of injuries had come up. It appeared the only casualty was the drunkard who’d set off the firework. Perhaps a round of questioning by the Marshal would change his ways. 

Top

  
  
  


#  Day 9: Happy/Sad Tears 

  


Prompto stared in disbelief at the paper in front of him. Unable to truly take in what he was reading, he folded it back up with shaking fingers and ran out the door. They weren’t supposed to hang out that afternoon, but Prompto had to see Noct. 

Waiting for the bus was excruciating, and after only five minutes Prompto took off in a sprint. He’d been conditioning himself to run long distances for several years. Plus, going through his latest trial in life, meant his stamina had at least improved. The normal landmarks he would spot on the bus ride blurred by as he ran. 

The bent street sign with local band stickers was soon passed. Next came the Altissian restaurant with the torn awning. How many times had he stared at that thing and wondered when they were going to fix it. The one benefit to running this time was not having to wait at the terribly long light, for the left turn for Noct’s street. Easily navigating the strangers on the street Prompto kept up his pace and continued on. 

Noct’s apartment building soon came into view, the shining windows and gleaming steel stood out in the light of the sinking sun. Breathlessly Prompto made it into the lobby and tried not to alarm the door man as he stood and panted. He wasn’t expected today, but he just had to get upstairs and talk to his friend. 

He knew Noct wouldn’t be surprised as the door man had called to announce his arrival. In hindsight Prompto should have probably called or texted. When he exited the elevator on Noct’s floor the prince was already standing outside his door with a confused look. 

“I thought you weren’t coming today,” he hollered from halfway down the corridor. 

“I wasn’t,” Prompto gasped as he neared the doorway. 

“Are you alright?” Noct asked with worry, “Why are you all red? What happened?” 

“M’good,” Prompto wheezed, “I just needed to see you.” 

“Dude, you’re freaking me out, come inside.” 

Prompto nodded and rushed past Noct. he’d already gotten his bag unzipped and was looking for the item he’d placed there for safe keeping. Finally finding it he dug it out and thrust it into Noct’s direction. “Read this and tell me I’m not crazy.” 

Moving to shut the door Noct tentatively reached out and took the paper. “You’re okay right? Like this isn’t a letter from your doctor saying you're dying or something is it?” 

“Buddy, just read it,” Prompto huffed impatiently, “I’m not dying, I’m just, um, nervous.” 

Taking the item Noct unfolded it. Prompto could see his eyes roving down the page and taking in all the information. “When did you get this?” he asked with wide eyes. 

“It was in my mail when I got back from training. Is it a mistake? I’m not done yet.” Prompto asked while biting his lip. What if it was wrong, what if the letter was meant for someone else.

A small smile was growing Noct’s face, “You did it, you passed.” 

Before Prompto could question Noct further, his friend was hurling himself at him for a hug. “You're a crownsguard!! You’re my crownsguard!” Noct yelled, “holy shit dude.” 

“Is it true?” Prompto asked as he hugged Noct back fiercely, “you mean it, I made it?” 

“Yeah!” The prince enthused, “I can’t wait to see you all done up in your uniform.” 

The room began to get blurry as he stood and embraced Noct. He was about to wipe his eyes when Noct pulled back and noticed. “Are those happy or sad tears?!” he asked frantically. 

Sniffling loudly Prompto nodded his head, “happy tears man, I just wasn’t sure I was gonna make it in.” 

“You’re awesome Prompto, of course you were gonna make it in!” Noct interjected with a huge grin. “Okay, new plans for the night, we’re ordering pizza and celebrating with an all night moviethon.”

“Dude, I’ve got more training again tomorrow!” 

“Not until the afternoon, you’ll survive! Come on!” Noct exclaimed while running over to the dining table for his phone. “I’m ordering now, you better start looking for movies.” 

Laughing at the sight Prompto took a calming breath and walked over to the couch. Falling down into the cushions he couldn’t help but grin, he’d made it. He was an official crownsguard. His life was changing, and he was beyond excited that this new step ensured he’d be able to stand by his friend. 

Top

#  Day 10: Carry 

  


It was a rare occasion when all four of them had time to train together. However, Ignis wouldn’t necessarily call what was happening right now training. Prompto, Noct, and Gladio were all mid argument about who could carry someone the farthest. Knowing the answer already, Ignis remained quiet. Gladio was the clear choice among them for hauling heavy things, people included. This factoid didn’t slow the current conversation down one bit. 

Putting his water bottle down Ignis rejoined the group and promptly wished he’d gone to shower instead. Noct had his eyes on him the second he’d turned around. 

“Ignis is the only one, otherwise it’ll feel rigged.” Noct huffed while crossing his arms and pouting like a five year old. 

“So let me get this straight, you get to carry Ignis from one side of the training hall to the other while I have to carry all three of you?” Gladio supplied as his eyebrows rose towards his hairline. 

“Exactly, that way it’s fair!” Noct exclaimed. 

“Yeah big guy, if you just carry Ignis then it’s not an even match.” 

Clearing his throat Ignis stepped closer and waited, but no one addressed him. The three people he thought were his friends, simply continued bickering about how far they could carry him. “Is anyone going to ask me about this?” 

“I wanna go first!” Prompto enthused. 

“Okay so you just have to make it from one side to the other without falling.” Noct proclaimed as he started walking to the wall. 

“Excuse me!” Ignis tried louder, “What if I don’t want to get carried?” 

“You don’t get a say anymore, you abandoned us during our time of need Specs,” criticized Noct. 

“Time of need?” 

“Yeah, like you just point blank said that Gladio was the strongest but we didn’t even have a chance to test it.” 

Ignis blinked slowly a few times and took a deep breath in through his nose. “Have you not looked at the man recently.” 

“Nevermind the muscles, this is different,” Noct spit out as he grabbed Ignis arm and pulled him closer. “So, like how do you wanna carry him, Prompto?” 

Trying once more to put his two cents in, Ignis gave up after a moment and sighed loudly. It appeared no one was going to listen to him. Ignis had no choice but to play along or leave. “Don’t I get a say in how I’m carried?” he proffered with a raised eyebrow. 

“But what if I can’t do it that way?” Prompto whined, “I wanna beat Gladio.” 

“Very well, how would you like to carry me?” Ignis asked as he tapped his foot. Not one minute later Ignis regretted his willingness to be their guinea pig. Prompto, given his skinny frame, had decided that the best way to carry Ignis was in a fireman’s hold. Curse training, and curse Cor for ever teaching such a thing. 

Blood was rushing to Ignis’ head as Prompto hurried along. He had to give props to the younger man he was at least rushing to complete his task. Though, Ignis assumed it was not because of his comfort, but for fear he’d fall half way there. 

Thankfully, Prompto succeeded and he was able to deposit him safely back on solid ground. Ignis felt slightly dizzy after the trip, but it was over. That’s what mattered. His friend and liege came next. 

Noct had followed Prompto and was looking at Ignis like he was a puzzle to be solved, “so, uh, I don’t want to screw up my back, but I think I can handle giving you a piggyback ride.” 

Nodding to save himself from yelling at the silliness of it all, Ignis gingerly crawled onto Noct’s back. The prince was stronger than he looked and despite a wobbly start he was able to ferry Ignis back over to where Gladio was waiting. 

“I don’t think I could possibly stand another trip across the room, somebody please save me,” Ignis deadpanned as Noct released his hold. 

“Come on, this is the moment I’ve been waiting for,” Noct enthused, “Gladio you’re gonna eat it this time.” 

Gladio didn’t eat anything aside from his dinner later. As Ignis had already predicted Gladio stole the show not two minutes later. His friend got down on one knee and Ignis almost blushed, but he managed to control his emotions. After a little finagling Gladio was able to comfortably seat Ignis on his shoulders. Memories of playing in the pool when he was a kid flooded his mind. 

“Okay you two brats are next!” Gladio huffed as he turned to face them, “get over here!” 

Unable to stifle his laughter at the sight, Ignis enjoyed his last ride across the training hall. The two younger men however, were captured one in each tattooed arm. Gladio looked like he was going on a trip with Noct and Prompto as luggage. 

The shield easily walked to the other side of the space, and even spun them around a few times once he’d finished. “There I’m stronger, are we done yet?” he asked after releasing the boys. They flailed for a second before falling over. 

“Not fair!” whined Prompto, “I can’t believe you could carry all three of us.” 

Laughing, Gladio approached a stack of mats and squeezed Ignis knee, “hey, can you handle a trust fall into the mats?” 

“I believe so,” Ignis replied right before Gladio tipped them both backward. The wind was knocked out of his lungs. The impact didn’t hurt, but it was still a long ways down from Gladio’s shoulders. 

“You okay?” Gladio asked quickly. 

Rolling over to free himself Ignis sat up and nodded, “yes, that was actually quite fun.” 

“I wanna try next,” Prompto squealed as he ran over. 

Rolling his eyes at the spectacle Ignis scooted out of the way. Their remaining training session was filled with laughter and more bets. Perhaps he’d find peace later but it didn’t matter, he was having a good time. 

Top

  
  
  


#  Day 11: Baking

  


“He cooks for us all the time, we should return the favor every once and awhile. Dontcha think?” Gladio huffed as he peered into the oven through the little window on the door. 

“Sure, but he knows what he’s doing, we don’t.” Noct announced dejectedly. 

“Hey, I’m not that bad. Iris has me help her bake things sometimes. I’ve learned a few things.” Gladio defended. 

“Would any of those new things you know be about icing, specifically?” Prompto asked from the other side of the bar. “I’m not so sure this is coming out right.” 

Forced to turn away from the oven, Gladio went to help Prompto. The next step listed has been whipping the ingredients together until fluffy. Citing the need for a mixer as being weak, Prompto had tried to hand mix everything together. 

A competition of sorts started once it became clear that ‘noodle arms’ Prompto couldn’t fluff his ingredients well enough. Noct took the spatula next and made a good effort, though he soon earned the same title as Prompto and gave up shortly afterwards. Both young men glared at the mixing bowl, and hastily shoved it across the counter to Gladio. 

“Your turn!” they spouted in unison. 

Rolling his eyes Gladio put on a show and only flung a few globs of icing out onto the floor as he whipped the contents around the bowl. “It’s all in the wrist,” he mused before getting a dish towel thrown at his face. 

“Whatever dude, when is the cake gonna be done?” Noct whined. “I wanna decorate it.” 

“We have to wait until it cools, that much I do know,” Prompto breathed out as he left his spot at the bar. 

Gladio watched him dig through Noct’s kitchen cabinets until he produced a little plastic container of sprinkles. Groaning at the sight, he tried to talk Prompto out of whatever he was thinking. The argument that cakes were not donuts, and didn’t need sprinkles, failed. It didn’t help that Noct had sided with his best friend. If Ignis didn’t like his cake because it had those little things all over it Gladio was going to be very upset. 

Crafting the final product went smoothly. It appeared that decorating a cake versus actually baking it was a lot easier. None of them tried to be artists and opted to use the sprinkles was the lone decoration on the now icinged cake. Still on the fence about the little candied additions Gladio kept his mouth shut. They were already nervous about how Ignis would react. There was no need to make it worse. 

Finally the moment came when they were able to surprise Ignis. The advisor had arrived, just as promised, right after work to prepare dinner. They’d all opted to wait in the living room and leave the cake on the counter in the kitchen. Waiting with baited breath for a reaction, Gladio crossed his fingers and looked between Noct and Prompto. 

Hearing footsteps Gladio turned and Ignis soon appeared holding the cake dish. He was slowly spinning it and examining the details. “This is handcrafted, I can tell.” 

“Yeah,” Gladio supplied carefully. 

Ignis continued, “as in, it has not been purchased at a store.” 

“Yeah,” Noct tacked on with a worried look. 

“Did you all bake me a cake?” 

“Yeah,” Prompto admitted with a shy look, “we thought it might be nice to surprise you.” 

Huffing out a small breath, Ignis smiled and walked back into the kitchen. Gladio watched him go and was working to decipher the meaning of Ignis’ smile. Was he happy? Was he in shock? Before he had a chance to stand, and follow Ignis, the man returned with an ever bigger smile. 

“I can’t believe you all baked for me,” Ignis announced while sitting on the ottoman. “Are you sure there isn’t something behind it? Noct, you didn’t pick on councilman Rehas choice of toupee again did you?” 

“No! Honestly it’s just cause we like you.” Noct beamed. 

Ignis nodded thoughtfully, “I see, this is so unexpected. Thank you all so much.” 

“Hey, don’t thank us yet, you haven’t tasted it yet!” Gladio exclaimed. 

Thankfully, the taste wasn’t an issue and Ignis even commented on the avant garde choice of using sprinkles as cake decoration. Gladio had the joy of seeing Prompto nearly explode with pride at the table. Now all they had to do was decide who got the last slice! 

Top

  
  


#  Day 12: "Your hands are shaking."

  


“Don’t let go!” Gladio bellowed, “I gotta grab more mats!” 

Not wanting to look down Noct tried to maintain his grip. He could feel his fingers slipping. The hilt of a sword wasn’t something one hung their full weight from for very long. If he had more control of his newly discovered warping abilities, than he’d be able to simply warp back to solid ground. However, he was now dangling high above the training room floor, and about to fall back to the Eos. 

“G-gladio, I can’t --,” Noct gasped as his hand began to cramp. 

“I’m right here, I gotcha, just let go.” 

Following that command was hard despite the protest in his aching joints, and exhaustion more than anything else was what caused him to fall a second later. Noct wasn’t sure if he cried out on his descent, but it was a strong possibility. Falling without any way to stop yourself was scary as shit. 

Time didn’t slow, and his life didn’t flash before his eyes. Unable to form any coherent thoughts, the room merely blurred by as he fell. Gladio’s arms were around him in a flash as they both slammed into the pile of mats. 

“Are you hurt?!” Gladio asked quickly. 

“I can’t tell, but nothing hurts,” Noct breathed out in a rush.

“Thank the six, your dad and mine would’a killed me if you’d gotten hurt.” 

“S’not your fault I did that.” Noct admitted sheepishly, “I should know how to warp better than that by now. Dad could do this stuff when he was twelve, I’m nearly sixteen and I can barely figure it out.”

“Noct,” Gladio huffed while waiting for his full attention, “you can fly. That’s cool enough as is it, no matter how old you are when you learn it.” 

“I know, but I still get mad about not being good enough at it.” 

“You’ll get there, give it time.” 

“Please tell me we are done for today I don’t think I can handle much more.” 

“Yeah, come on. Let’s get cleaned up and head over to your apartment. I’m sure Ignis will be getting something amazing whipped up for dinner.” 

Ignis with all of his myriad abilities, seemed to also read people's minds. He instantly noticed something was amiss when Gladio and he arrived.

“Has something happened?” he asked when he greeted them. 

Noct wasn’t sure he wanted to tell Ignis his embarrassing story. His advisor had walked closer and was looking him over for any signs of trouble. Before he could reply Ignis noticed one other little detail. 

“Your hands are shaking,” he added with a worried look. 

Gladio had finally gotten his boots off, and was standing to his left when Ignis commented on his still shaking hands. “Oh, yeah his adrenaline rush from plummeting a few stories is still running its course.”

“Excuse me? Plummeting?” Ignis asked wide eyed. 

Noct opened his mouth to add more, but Gladio cut him off and finished the story. “It was the coolest thing, he warped up to the ceiling and got his sword stuck in the rafter. I had to catch him when he let go.” 

Ignis looked slightly alarmed but didn’t question the incident further. “I’m glad things worked out, though I would recommend that you don’t practice warping unless someone is with you.” 

Noct nodded his head vigorously and started to walk towards the living room. He didn’t make two steps before Ignis grabbed him and gave him a hug. “I’ll be careful I promise,” he muttered as his friend squeezed the life out of him. Ignis hummed in acknowledgement before letting go. 

After that day Noct kept working, and despite a few other scary moments he began mastering the fine art of warping. He could tell Gladio and Ignis were proud of his efforts. It was nice to have friends to help you along the way. 

Top

#  Day 13: Caught in the Rain

  


The sound of footsteps followed by a familiar voice perked Gladio’s interest. Turning around he was greeted by an odd sight. His father was briskly walking down the hallway towards him with Ignis in tow. However, as the pair got closer Gladio noticed that Ignis was sopping wet. 

“What happened?” he asked right as Clarus halted in front of him. 

“This one got caught in the rain on his way to our boring meeting.” 

“I’m so sorry, it was an accident,” Ignis proffered quickly as he stood and dripped all over the marble floor. “I can assure you Lord Amicitia that i’ll g--,”

“Ignis,” Clarus interrupted with a furrowed brow, “I’m trying to get you out of the most mind numbingly, boring, meeting on the planet. Accept this life line, and run.” 

“R--really?” Ignis chattered. 

“Yes, you’ve nothing to be sorry about, your umbrella was literally swept away by the winds. I saw the whole thing from my office window.” 

“I can change into my workout gear and come ba--,” 

“Nope, don’t think that’ll work either, go get dry and take the rest of the afternoon off.” 

Ignis hesitated and seemed a little lost as he contemplated what Clarus was telling him, “are you sure?”

Nodding in agreement Clarus began backing away from them. “Gladio, make sure he doesn’t try and go back to work.” 

“On it dad!” Gladio beamed. This earned him a smile and wink as Clarus turned and briskly walked away. 

A heavy sigh drew Gladio’s attention as Ignis glared at him, “w--why did y--you agree to help? I n--need to g-go back to w--work!” 

“Uh not when you’re shivering like that,” Gladio huffed. “I’ve got my gym bag downstairs in the car, let's go and I’ll get you hooked up with some dry clothing.” 

Gladio finally won out on going to his car, solely because heading to Ignis’ office meant going back out in the pouring rain. The walk down to the garage was silent aside from Ignis’ chattering teeth. Something about getting soaked and walking around in an air conditioned building didn’t mix well together. 

Once dry, clean, clothing had been procured Gladio stood outside the car, while Ignis changed in the back seat. When the advisor didn’t make an attempt to exit the vehicle after several minutes Gladio knocked on the window. Ignis muffled voice announced he was done and Gladio then opened the door to talk to him. “Uh, you gonna stay in there forever?” 

“I thought I was told to go home,” Ignis sighed. 

“I won’t fight you if you really want to go back to work. I know my dad wanted you to rest since you do work too hard.” 

“Gladiolus,” Ignis ground out, “how exactly do you expect me to go to work wearing this?” he uttered while holding up his arm. The hoodie he was currently wearing completely engulfed his lean frame and swallowed Ignis’ hands whole. 

“Ah good point, so I can take ya home then,” Gladio smirked as he closed the door and raced around to the drivers side. 

Ignis chose to stay in the back seat on the drive back to his place. Gladio almost thought he was mad at him, until the advisor invited him up for dinner. Getting to see Ignis potter around in his clothes was fun. Maybe getting stuck in the rain wasn’t such a bad thing after all. 

Top

  
  


#  Day 14: Laughing 

  


Prompto swung into the front seat, quickly, in hopes of hiding his blush. Why did Gladio have to make such brazen comments out loud? They’d just stopped at a small outpost for gas, nothing more. However, once the big guy had spotted the neon sign across the parking lot, he couldn’t stop making wisecracks. 

First it was something about whether the place could handle large packages. Prompto had groaned at that one but managed to keep his composure. Undeterred, Gladio had continued on, since he had so much more time. The dumb pump had been slow as molasses. 

“Are you really gonna hide in the car cause I’m teasing you?” Gladio asked, leaning down to peer in the drivers side window.

“No!” Prompto squawked, “it’s just weird seeing a place like that all the way out in the middle of nowhere.” 

Gladio snorted and slapped the roof of the car for emphasis, “Blondie, this is the only place you find things like that. You’re too embarrassed to even talk about it let alone go in and buy something.” 

He did have a point, the few triple x sex shops Prompto remembered in Insomnia were always in odd neighborhoods. Privacy was paramount when it came to visiting such an establishment, so he guessed it made sense. “Yeah well we’re not going in!” he added with a huff. 

“I never suggested that we should,” sang Gladio as he put the gas pump back in place. 

Once Noct and Ignis had come back from buying drinks inside the station, they set off again. Gladio had of course shoved Noct in the direction of ‘Dusty Lusty’ as a joke, but the prince merely ducked back around his shield and hopped in the car. 

Thinking the conversation had finally switched to something more civilized, Prompto was stunned when Ignis joined in. 

“Oh Gladio, look they’re having a ‘3 DVD’s for 1’ special this week,” the advisor commented nonchalantly as he steered the car back onto the road. 

Chuckling, Gladio lightly shoved Ignis in the shoulder, “what you think we should turn around and go check it out?” 

“It’d be a shame to let such a great deal go to waste,” Ignis replied calmly, “that is quite a lot of bang for your buck.” 

Not two minutes later Ignis had to pull the car over to make sure Gladio hadn’t choked on his tongue from laughing so hard. Once the shield had gotten started, it was only a matter of time before Noct joined in. Prompto soon found himself snorting with laughter as they attempted to make sure Gladio hadn’t died in the backseat. 

Leave to Ignis to completely destroy Gladio, after he’d tried to tease them all. That was karma for ya!

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks! Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents.


End file.
